pokemonapexfandomcom-20200214-history
Calaveras
For a list of articles on the Calaveras, see the category page. The '''Calaveras '''are an antagonistic group that cause trouble for the Protagonist, along with many others. Their goal is currently unclear, but they are definitely up to no good. Story The player's first encounter with the Calaveras is when Dante is spotted in Nascene City after collecting the Strange Device. After following Dante to Jagged Cavern, the player meets the Cloaked Marauder, who accosts Dante and helps the Protagonist out of the sticky situation. Shortly thereafter, in the Amon Desert, the player meets Yorick, who may or may not be associated with the Calaveras. After arriving back in Nascene City and searching for the Rival in the RevTex Textile Factory, the player faces Dante once again and defeats him in battle. Dante flees with the unconscious Rival and knocks out the Protagonist after deciding to get serious. Later, once arriving in Acacia Town and entering Acacia Temple, the player encounters Shiva of the Calaveras conversing with Elder Matthias, who seems to know the man. After defeating this senior member of the group, he flees. After progressing through the Temple Catacombs, Elder Matthias informs the Protagonist of the existence of the Calaveras, which is the first reveal of the group's name. It is revealed that they are responsible for the numerous earthquakes in the region, and that they may also be after the same Artifacts as the Protagonist. In Murmur Tower, the Protagonist is tormented by visions of the Rival dead. Once they enter the Altar of Fortitude, they are confronted with Vanitas, who claims to have no clue about anything that's happened to the protagonist. After defeating him, the visions are revealed to be caused by Mori, who then leaves with Vanitas. In Dajjal Temple, the Protagonist encounters Samael and Lucifer, who are conducting an experiment using some sort of equipment that harnesses the power of the Ancient Artifacts to create Tears. After defeating Samael, the Protagonist is forced through a Tear back into Nascene City. While the Protagonist is recovering, the Rival is held captive by the Calaveras in the Unknown Dungeon. They seem to be under the surveillance of Dante. Just when the Rival starts to despair, Yorick appears and gives them a Pokémon. They then escape from the building, excoriating Dante on their way out. In Chapter 3, the Protagonist climbs Mt. Belial and finds Shiva in the Altar of Contentment beneath the Aegis Foundation Lab. It is revealed that Shiva was once a member of the Aegis Foundation who betrayed them due to suspicion that his research was being plagiarized. Description The Calaveras are a mysterious group whose aim is unknown, but surely sinister. The members all have differing personalities and identities, but all wear the same black cloak that obscures their faces, as well as boots and gloves so that their skin is completely covered. Members also seem to alter their look to fit personal needs or taste, such as Dante's cloak being shorter to free up his leg movements, and the Cloaked Elder carrying a cane. Each member also seems to specialize in a particular type of Pokémon. Members The following Calaveras have been revealed: Furthermore, additional Calavera have been shown, including the leader of the group, a sadistic female member, and a member that is partnered with the female member. No further details are known. Trivia * The word "calavera" is Spanish for "skull," and refers to the morbid nature of the group. * The design of the group takes inspiration from various different sources, most notably Organization XIII from the Kingdom Hearts series, and the Arrancar from Bleach. Category:Organization Category:Calaveras